Summer Snow
by Atthla
Summary: [Chapter 4 uploaded] Gan Ning chases, Ling Tong runs and Lu Xun watches. [Gan Ning x Ling Tong]
1. Chapter 1

**Summer Snow**

**Author: Atthla**

**Disclaimer:** I won't be writing fanfictions if I own these guys. And the title is taken from a song, which origin I don't have the slightest idea. If someone knows, please tell me.

**Warning:** Male/male pairing, possibly more than one. The main pairing is Gan Ning/Ling Tong.

**Note:** About the age issue, I don't know how old Ling Tong is according to the game. As far as the book is concerned, he was fifteen when Gan Ning killed his father and I don't think someone who could get the title 'The Pirate of The Silken Sails' was younger than fifteen. So I take my own liberty and decide that in this story, Ling Tong is nineteen while Gan Ning is twenty-three and Lu Xun seventeen (as they are in the game).

On to the story!

* * *

There was light, brief yet brilliant despite his closed eyelids, and earsplitting peals of thunder following a moment later.

Ling Tong cracked open one lazy eye, appraising the dark, ominous clouds which had started to gather above him with mediocre interest. The temperature had dropped since moments ago but he was not about to let a little wind to force him going back into the castle if he could find solace outside of it. Perhaps later, when the weather decided to be mean and gave him a heavy storm instead of refreshing albeit cold breeze. Yes, it was undoubtedly quite cold, but refreshing nonetheless. One certainly had to make some sacrifices in order to gain what one's wanted.

That and because there was no way he was going to admit that it was someone, and not the magnificent vista or quietude of the castle ground, which disinclined him from being in the castle until his presence was an absolute necessity.

But there was nothing he could do about it, Ling Tong found himself arguing. This discomfiture was not caused by his own deeds, nor desired by him. As long as he remembered, he had only displayed intense hatred toward this man, although he had to admit that said hatred had lessened somewhat throughout the year.

As to why this man had so suddenly _kissed_ him five days ago was beyond Gongji's every reasoning.

It was not supposed to happen. They were, although no longer at war with each other, still in a less than friendly term, which he had made sure of by throwing occasional insults and sometimes hostile challenges to the former pirate. He had made certain that Gan Ning's life in Wu was not only birds and flowers, and that should be enough to make the man hate him no less.

Ling Tong had absolutely no idea what and where he had done wrong. Gan Ning was supposed to hate him.

The piercingly clear sound of bells reached his ears above soft whispers of the wind and he stiffened. The sound was intended to be intimidating to the ears of the foes and Ling Tong found himself quite intimidated at this moment. He frowned, as if challenging the single light that had traveled across the dark clouds, his attention rapt on the closing echoes of bells. The last thing he needed right now was dealing with the former pirate and yet here he was, trespassing a man's right to have a peaceful moment, Ling Tong fumed silently to himself.

"Hey."

He looked up, noticing a single feather attached to a familiar headband, followed by even more familiar dark brown eyes gazing down at him. Ling Tong felt his frown deepening, added with a touch of aversion.

"What do you want?"

"What the heck with that attitude?" Anger flashed across Gan Ning's face – which was precisely what he had been aiming for. The former pirate was nothing but predictable, really.

Ling Tong put up the air of utter boredom and deliberately closed his eyes, determined to make the other man leave as soon as possible. "Nothing. Can you leave me alone? You are disturbing my lack of company here."

If Gan Ning actually heard his complaint, he hardly showed a sign that he did. Instead, he descended the slope and squatted at his side, close enough for Ling Tong to smell the faint breeze of the sea. "The Lord wants you to join him at the banquet," the former pirate said. "He's inviting a group of traveling artists to perform at the grand hall. It'll be a waste to pass it."

"Not interested," Ling Tong drawled, eyes still tightly shut. "I'm quite comfortable here, thank you."

And at that moment, the first drop of rain fell on his nose. He winced, inwardly cursing every force of nature which seemed to conspire against him, and very reluctantly opened his eyes, meeting Gan Ning's wide grin.

"That won't last long, believe me."

Ling Tong shot him – and the darkening clouds that were gathering above them – a dirty look and rose to his feet, dusting grass off his clothes in process. If every god above truly demanded him to return to the castle, so be it. Not that he had the capability to defy them at any rate. He whirled around and paced swiftly to the castle without a single glance at the other man. Even when Gan Ning at last fell into steps next to him, he did his best to pretend that the former pirate did not exist and concentrated on dodging the raindrops which had rapidly increased their intensity.

They had almost reached the castle gate when Gan Ning suddenly broke the thick silence. "Why didn't you answer?"

"I didn't hear a question," he replied offhandedly and sped up his steps, still not looking at the other man.

A hand grasped his shoulder firmly and Ling Tong was forced to stop on his track, to look back at Gan Ning's serious eyes. "You do know what I'm talking about, don't you?"

Thick waves of scornful chuckles rose from his throat as he whirled around, liberating himself from the offending hand. "For good lord, are you actually trying to be civil with me?" he mocked, a sneer on his lips. "I have to say that it doesn't exactly suit you, _pirate_."

The other general's face darkened and before Ling Tong could react, a force so strong and sudden had shoved him, together with a shout he knew his mockery had just ripped from Gan Ning's throat. "Don't mess with ME, Ling Tong! Just give me the damn answer!"

It was probably the fall, but Ling Tong suddenly had a difficulty to digest the series of unfortunate events that followed after the shout. It took him almost five seconds to finally realize that the former pirate's strength had pushed him to the ground and now he was, against all dignity and pride he had so carefully maintained until now, sitting on the sodden earth with his two arms supporting him not to humiliate himself further. Raindrops were dripping, soaking his hair, and from behind the wet fringes he glared at Gan Ning who looked just as much surprised.

"Oops."

Ling Tong felt his eyes narrowing dangerously at the inadequate response. "Yeah, oops. For your information I feel extremely violated here."

However, instead of expressing his condolences in better phrases, the former pirate put on another grin, much to the younger man's brewing annoyance. "I must say that you look rather tempting there."

Suddenly Ling Tong felt that his nunchaku was supposed to be somewhere within his reach instead of being kept in the safety of his room. "Do you want to die, Gan Ning?"

"No, I want to kiss you."

There had been something wrong with the Heaven and the gods, Ling Tong decided, when they had chosen to disgrace the Earth by allowing Gan Ning to be born. Life would have been infinitely better if such mistake had not taken place – at least Ling Tong's life. He stood up, ignoring the pitiful state of his clothing, and growled, "Sure, I'll find you the ugliest woman you've ever laid your eyes on."

There was a twinkle in Gan Ning's eyes that told him that he should have disappeared from that place long, long time ago. "Why such bother when I have this pretty boy in front of me?"

Not for the first time Ling Tong wished he had listened to his intuition. Shielding himself with an even darker scowl, he spat, "Because that pretty boy isn't interested."

"Really? What interests him, pray tell?" Another wide grin and Ling Tong swore he could see the smile from those brown eyes alone. There was something really annoying about that insufferable pirate's eyes and that did not come from the initial cause of their constant bickering only. Then again since when had Gan Ning's eyes fascinated him so much?

"It's quite simple," he answered carelessly, ready to turn around and leave as quickly as possible. "The one and only is getting you out of his sight very soon. Like right now."

That twinkle returned with an even greater intensity and Gan Ning said, "Let me kiss you once and I'll do just that."

"You're stealing chances, you bast–" and the rest of his words was stopped by a pair of pliant lips pressed onto his. Ling Tong froze. For a long moment his mind failed to work farther than producing short, unfinished protests that only died on the edge of his tongue. His limbs also did not fare any better as his anger was slowly eclipsed by the loud beating in his chest. Gan Ning had kissed him _again._ For this insult to occur twice in one week was beyond his tolerance. There was something really, really wrong in him. He had to find out what before his pride and dignity were devastated so thoroughly and completely.

The grin on Gan Ning's face was not as broad as it had been, but it was still there when he finally withdrew. Ling Tong did not move – that would be a sign of weakness, that he was running away – and only continued to send his death glare at the other man's way.

"You kiss like a fish," Gan Ning suddenly declared.

"Perfect," he retorted snappishly, not bothering to correct that it was because he would never, ever respond to Gan Ning's kiss. "Now you can stop asking for a kiss from that fish."

Ling Tong almost cheered when a frown began to develop on the former pirate's face. At last his hostility had its desired effect.

"I don't know why I put up with you," Gan Ning said with a scowl.

He raised his eyebrows to respond. "And you're asking me?"

"Stop making me angry, Ling Tong," Gan Ning hissed, his scowl disappearing into a fierce, angry expression. The nunchaku user felt an urge to laugh, but then contented himself with rolling his eyes. He had long claimed the position as the one who should make the former pirate's life an absolute hell. Making him angry seemed but an everyday subject.

"After you," he said with mock-courtesy he was sure could make Gan Ning's temper to burst until tomorrow.

And he was right. The other man threw him a final, dirty look and marched angrily into the palace without further ado. Ling Tong followed him only far enough to escape the rain, all the way trying to keep his emotions under control. There was excitement in it, and satisfaction too which he always felt every time he won a hand against Gan Ning. But amidst all of those were little, insignificant hints of discomfort, stark against other less bothersome sensations. He frowned, finding the idea of having sympathy for Gan Ning disagreeable, and was about to head to his room – who cares about performances – when he noticed a familiar red hat peeking from behind one of the tall pillars.

Anger took over very quickly – spying and eavesdropping were unforgivable sins in Ling Tong's eyes, especially if others did it to him – and he called out in a dangerously low voice, "I will practice my archery on that hat if you don't come out right now."

The young strategist stepped out slowly, a very guilty expression on his face. "I was passing by," he reasoned with a small voice that betrayed every sense of honesty.

Ling Tong snorted. "Indeed."

Lu Xun opened his mouth, ready to say something, but hastily closed it again after a moment. The thoughtful expression that followed afterwards in the younger man's face alerted Ling Tong at once. To defend his innocence seemed to be the last thing in the strategist's mind – what with that air of contemplation – and he would rather have Lu Xun do that than imagining some obscure theories which Ling Tong would rather not think about.

His apprehension was proved when the younger officer suddenly said, "You like him, don't you?"

A very uncomfortable feeling greeted that soft, seemingly-innocent question, but another wave of anger quickly eclipsed everything else and Ling Tong snapped, "Jeez, what's this? A new gossip in town?"

But Lu Xun was unperturbed by his sudden burst. The pensive look remained on his face and Ling Tong felt a sudden wave of panic. Lu Xun was seldom wrong, but his latest deduction was so absurd that pigs could fly. The younger man took a quiet step forward, still looking at him with a pair of shrewd eyes, and spoke again, "No, seriously. You like him, don't you?"

"No more than you like to try a fire attack in heavy downpour, Boyan," he retorted and turned to leave, determined on leaving the young strategist and his stupid conjectures alone.

Ten quick strides later, Lu Xun's voice echoed in the hallway.

"Actually, that's quite a challenge, you know!"

--To be Continued--

* * *

A/N: My pathetic self finally gives in to my fate that I HAVE to write something for this pairing. This story won't be long, probably three chapters only. Anyway, thank you for reading and please review. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summer Snow**

**Author: Atthla**

See **Disclaimer **and **Warning** in chapter 1.

* * *

Wei was attacking them.

That fact alone should be able to raise extreme alarm among the ranks of Wu officers. The Kingdom of Wei had no small army and the latest report their spy had just conveyed with the utmost grimness had confirmed that. No less than a million of man force had built a gigantic camp at the north side of the Yellow River. True that the massive army had not made any movement since they had arrived yesterday night, but that did not mean they would only sit idly either.

Knowing Sima Yi, there must be secret plans to follow, Lu Meng thought pensively. Their High Commander, General Zhou Yu, had been sporting a grim face throughout the day, which had never been a good sign among his officers. But he was skeptical that the commander's mood would improve if he arrived and discovered the condition here at the meeting room. Or rather the atmosphere among his generals.

Strategy meetings, Lu Meng reflected sadly, should be much more sincere and less hostile.

_Clack._

That sound again.

Lu Meng looked up from the fold of his hands just in time to catch Lu Xun throwing a glare to Ling Tong who in return regarded him with lazy, not-so-innocent eyes. They were engaged into a staring battle for a while before the younger of the two snorted and went back to his scroll. Lu Meng released the breath he didn't realize he had been holding and glanced at the other generals in the room, Huang Gai and Zhou Tai, who seemed to share his sentiment toward the predicament and were sporting an equally grim look on their faces. For a brief moment, their eyes met and both generals shook their head in a complete loss. Lu Meng frowned and found himself looking at Gan Ning who had not said a word since he had arrived and now was brooding at a corner with a particularly sullen look.

Minor dissensions were pretty often among Wu officers especially when it came to Ling Tong. His deadlock with Gan Ning was legendary and his tendency to formulate pranks everywhere he went surely helped to lengthen the list. However, he was a reliable general when situation needed him to be and Lu Xun was also a strategist who knew his time and place, so what–

Lu Meng's eyes widened when his gaze swept the rigid posture of the young strategist once again and noticed this time, an astonishing amount of pebbles gathering in the vicinity of his seat. The realization dawned on him when another pebble joined the pile and once he looked up, finding Lu Xun already standing with a hand on the back of his neck and wearing an extremely angry look on his face.

"That's it," he growled at Ling Tong who was still sitting on his own chair with even less care to the world. "If you have problems with me, Ling Tong, do fight me fairly."

"I do?" the other man replied in his usual offhanded fashion, only the faintest touch of amusement lending other sort of emotions to his voice. "Maybe you fall asleep when you're reading and daydream, Boyan. Or nightdream. Whatever."

"I do _not_ fall asleep while reading my scrolls!" Lu Xun's indignant voice rose high enough to make Lu Meng wince.

Ling Tong seemed quite unperturbed by the outburst. If anything, he looked even more amused when he said again, "Then what do you call your baseless accusations?"

The young strategist coiled his hands into fists and a vindictive, almost hateful look flitted across his face, which set every alarm in Lu Meng's head off. He was about to intervene the argument when Lu Xun shouted, "I call them unbearably childish methods you use against me to express your annoyance merely because I saw General Gan kiss you!"

Lu Meng's hand stopped in mid-air.

Ling Tong's eyes flashed dangerously as the room lapsed into an even worse silence. At the corner of the room, Gan Ning twitched but still didn't say a word while others only stared at their youngest comrade in complete shock. The news was shocking indeed. Lu Meng would have never, for the life of him, guessed that _it_ was the cause of their clash. The silence prevailed for a long while before Ling Tong finally spoke up again, his voice dripping with ice, "Nice way to go, Lu Xun. You'll just never learn, will you?"

At that moment, Lu Meng rose to his feet and placed himself between the two bickering officers, earning himself a hard glare from both sides. Adding a note of austerity into his voice, he said, "Please, generals, I need you to behave nicely here. The commander will arrive soon."

Both of them stared at him in the way a hawk would at a rabbit. All of a sudden, he was a part of the brewing war.

Allied generals, Lu Meng thought with mounting despair, should not have the desire to kill each other.

One day must have passed – according to Lu Meng's agonized sense – when eventually Ling Tong crossed his arms defensively in front of his chest, watching Lu Xun returning to his seat with narrowed eyes. None of them said anything more but Meng thought that it would be safer if he blocked the path Ling Tong's vindictive pebbles had to take in case the prankster decided to try Lu Xun's patience once more. He was still standing there when the door leading to the room was pushed open from the other side and their commander walked in. The frown on his handsome face deepened when he noticed the situation he was in.

"Is something happening?"

"No, Sir," Lu Meng responded automatically, fully aware that his answer was far from adequate but also wiser than trying to lie to the astute strategist.

Zhou Yu eyed him suspiciously, but decided not to pursue the subject. However, a fleeting look he gave to a certain nunchaku-user was enough to assure Lu Meng that the commander had a better – if not correct – grasp of the situation.

"Very well then," Zhou Yu said as he positioned himself at one end of the large table in the middle of the room. "The lord will arrive late so let us just begin the meeting."

The situation was indeed dire, Lu Meng found out a while later after their commander informed them of most recent developments. More Wei soldiers were arriving through land and water, swelling the astronomical number of the enemy and filling the large map laid out in front of them with red peons. A number of enemy ships were also sailing down the Yellow River without too much difficulty and Zhou Yu had spent the whole day berating his spies and watch guards as to why the news had just reached him this morning.

The High Commander looked at each of his generals after concluding his short explanation, eyes burning as if challenging them. "That is our condition now, more or less. Do any of you have anything to say?"

"I can't believe this," Lu Xun murmured, almost as if speaking to himself. "Do they want to repeat the Battle of The Red Cliff?"

Zhou Yu's eyes narrowed and the younger strategist, immediately realizing his mistake in mentioning that particular battle, cleared his throat politely and maintained a vaguely interested look to a random spot on the map, avoiding the older man's smoldering gaze. Mentioning Zhuge Liang or anything which was remotely related to the Shu strategist was a taboo in the range of Zhou Yu's hearing.

Lu Meng decided to prevent the situation from worsening even more by asking, "Do you have a strategy in mind, Commander?"

"In fact, yes," the longhaired man's answer was quick to come even though the stingy edge was still there in his voice. "There is a slight difference in regards of terrain to what happened two years ago. Last year's flood had created a small river here," he pointed to a spot in the map and dragged his finger into what appeared to be a portion of the land of Wu. "If a ship of ours battles their army and escapes through this route, they will pursue. We will prepare reinforcement here, waiting just around this corner."

For the first time that night, Gan Ning opened his mouth. "It's way too easy. Cao Cao is a brilliant strategist and unlike _that_ battle, he personally leads his army this time. Don't you think he will see through that?"

"Oh, he certainly will," Zhou Yu replied with a smile that sent shivers down Gan Ning's spine. "I am pretty sure that he will not continue the pursuit for fear that there will be an ambush waiting for him. And that is where you come in, General Gan."

The former pirate quirked an eyebrow. "What is my job?"

"You will wait at the river banks with two companies of soldiers, one at each side of the river. At this season of the year, the night is cold and there is bound to be fog everywhere. You can use this to your advantage. Lay low until past midnight and then strike them using small boats. It's better to keep the ambush as silent as possible but once you are discovered, try to make the noise as loud as possible so our other ships can join the fight and help you." He paused, looking at each of the generals, and then added, "This one victory is important. If we succeed, they will lose their means of crossing the Yellow River. To build or send in another ship will take time and of course, we will not allow any of it to happen. The rest of their soldiers can swim for all I care."

At that moment, the door flung open and their lord barged in with a tired but bright grin on his face. "Hey, everybody! What did I miss?"

Zhou Yu repeated his explanation in a briefer version and Sun Ce nodded in agreement. "That ought to teach them a lesson or two about messing with us. So who's going to carry out the ploy?"

"General Gan will be the one setting up the ambush," Zhou Yu gestured to the former pirate who gave him a little nod in return. "As for the rest, we have yet to decide."

"Huang Gai should stay at the main camp and set our defenses," Sun Ce said decisively. "Let others take care of it."

"I concur," the longhaired commander voiced his agreement. "My initial plan was to let General Zhou and General Ling to attack from two sides simultaneously. Oce dusk has settles in, General Zhou will retreat first to direction of our port. If there are Wei ships pursuing him, they will be repelled by our guard towers along the shores. That leaves you, General Ling," he nodded at the named officer. "You will carry out the plan I have explained before and lead them to the point where General Lu Meng is waiting. Your ship will pass the point where General Gan is lying in waiting but he will not do anything at this point and stay put until night falls."

"They will not pursue further once you have reached the lower course of the river," Zhou Yu continued, once again pointing at the position on the map where the new stream was assumed to be. "They will retreat to their former position but I doubt they will continue their attack and once it is past midnight, General Gan will commence the ambush. Is the plan clearly understood?"

"Yes, Sir," Ling Tong replied in his usual flippant attitude, added with a growl from Zhou Tai's mouth and a nod from Lu Meng.

"You're forgetting Lu Xun, Zhou Yu," Sun Ce reminded his friend and grinned at the youngest officer.

"I am most certainly not," the High Commander retorted with a glare to his lord. "General Lu Xun will assist General Ling aboard his ship in case a situation that is not according to plan occurs. There is no one else I trust to take this position."

Lu Xun seemed to be swelling with pride at his commander's words and as the result, received smirks from many directions. Sun Ce prevented the young strategist from doing a massacre toward his friends by declaring, "Okay, that's all, folks. No need to get heated up now. Save it for tomorrow and win this battle to teach that Wei scum a lesson!"

For once, Zhou Yu did not raise any protest over his best friend's choice of language and merely said, "If there is no further question, the others but General Huang are dismissed. Rest well for tonight, everyone."

Ling Tong was the first to walk out of the meeting room, followed by Lu Meng who was speaking with a low voice with Zhou Tai. Ignoring them, he headed at once to his room at the west wing of the castle, convinced that he would have no time to rest tomorrow and so would take all the chances he could get now. He was thinking idly about his task when another voice rose from behind, clearly and loudly.

"Don't get yourself killed out there."

There was absolutely no need for him to turn around and find out who the speaker was and so he did not. He continued walking, neither hastening his pace nor slowing it down, and replied offhandedly, "You're the one setting up the ambush, pirate."

"You have to hold them down until dusk, remember?" Now Ling Tong could hear the other man's heavier footsteps following him with a most annoying persistence. "And then you still have to get away to where Lu Meng is. Who knows if you suddenly get one of your stupid ideas and decide to be stupid and charge at them and get shot in the head."

"I can assure you that I won't meet the same end my father did," Ling Tong retorted scathingly. When the other general did not answer, he turned around and faced him, an irritated look on his face. "What are you doing? Stalking me?"

An amused, almost victorious glint appeared in Gan Ning's brown eyes. "In case you don't remember, my room is next to our little boy's, who is your neighbour by the way."

Ling Tong snorted, not admitting his slip in speaking, and turned around again to leave when the former pirate spoke again. "Do you hate me?"

He started walking again – and to his mounting irritation, noticing the sound of Gan Ning's following footsteps – and answered curtly, "That isn't the question, is it?"

There was a momentary pause while they came across a group of patrolling guards who saluted both of them formally before leaving to resume their task. When Gan Ning's voice rose again, it was quieter, softer.

"Normally, when you kill someone's father, that someone will hate you."

"Then yes, I hate you," Ling Tong replied carelessly, not bothering what he was saying again at this point.

A sigh escaped the other man's lips, a little desperate and very much annoyed. "When will you accept the fact that I had absolutely no choice that time? I _was_ working for your enemy!"

The other man shrugged indifferently. "Never thought about it. Maybe I have. Maybe I never will."

"I think you're just being difficult," Gan Ning accused and Ling Tong almost smirked at the tone his archenemy was using.

"Think what you want, pirate."

They lapsed into another silence, during which Ling Tong quickened his speed and Gan Ning lengthened his strides. The short journey had escalated into a race when they eventually arrived at the castle's western area. Ling Tong sent a prayer full of gratitude to the gods above when he rounded a corner and came in front of the door leading to his room. He glanced back at the other general who also had stopped, and said sarcastically, "Well, I need to rest now even if you don't. Can you go away now or just disappear to somewhere?"

To his utter astonishment, a wide grin bloomed on Gan Ning's face. "See? You're still talking to me! Why don't you just admit that you like me too?" the former pirate said, half-triumphant and – for some reasons Ling Tong did _not_ want to know – half-dreadfully happy.

Every biting retort which was hovering on the edge of Ling Tong's tongue vanished into thin air. He stared at the other man, unsure and more than furious with the absence of his notorious eloquence. In the end, he only growled an 'I hate you' with the utmost of his infuriation and slammed the door in front of the other man's face.

Gan Ning grinned to himself and turned to head to his own room, relishing his victory even deeper when an angry growl and a loud crash echoing from Ling Tong's room. He was humming to himself when a small sound came from the mound of stones in the garden, followed by a muted curse a second latter.

"Who's that?" he barked at the stones sharply.

Lu Xun's face appeared from behind the mound a moment later, red with embarrassment and more than little annoyed at himself. Gan Ning opened his mouth, ready to shout what the hell the boy was doing there, when Lu Xun quickly said, "Sorry, it was not my intention to overhear. I was passing by."

"Really?" Gan Ning raised his eyebrows threateningly. "I don't believe you, so get out of my sight before I decide to chop that little hat of yours?"

"Well, excuse me for only trying to go to my own room," the younger officer replied angrily, putting both of his hands on his hips. "I wasn't eavesdropping if that is what you are implying! Do you have to be so rude?"

"I was born like this," Gan Ning shot back darkly, what little stock of his patience quickly diminishing.

Lu Xun scoffed and strode to his room, deliberately stomping the other general's foot in process and ignoring the streaming curses pouring out of the former pirate's mouth afterwards. Gan Ning was still hissing in his multicoloured language when the younger officer suddenly turned around and looked at Gan Ning with a pair of determined eyes. "You want to know something? I think General Ling does like you. He is just stuck with the predicament that you have killed his father."

"I'm not that stupid not to know that," the former pirate snarled.

Another flicker of irritation flashed across Lu Xun's face and he snapped back, voice rising as well, "I was just trying to help, _General._ No need to snap at me if that doesn't suit you."

"I think you just want to express your opinion, smart boy," Gan Ning replied with a sneer. Lu Xun seemed ready to strip himself off his every sense of courtesy when Ling Tong's door was opened with a loud noise and the general himself appeared at the threshold with a very livid face.

"Can you two shut up?" And the door slammed shut again.

Lu Xun shot Gan Ning a dirty look and hissed, "No wonder General Ling does not like you. It will be a wonder if anyone likes you at all." Another door was slammed shut.

"Hey, moping is a proof that you're still a kid, ya know!" he shouted to the closed door and wondered why everybody found it right a day to slam doors in front of his face.

--To be Continued--

* * *

**A/N: **Ah yes, a random battle for the sake of the plot. For those who don't know, the Battle of The Red Cliffs is the Battle of Chi Bi in DW 5. Zhou Yu's death, if we trace it back, was originated from this battle according to the _Romance of the Three Kingdoms_. But of course my Zhou Yu is not dead – and neither is Sun Ce – so we can skip the death part.

Thank you for all of you who reviewed the first chapter. Review again? smile innocently


	3. Chapter 3

**Summer Snow**

**Author: Atthla**

See **Disclaimer **and **Warning** in chapter 1.

**Notes:** This is a boring chapter because it depicts _the_ war and I can never, for the life of me, write it in a fairly interesting way. I have never been in a real war so excuse me for any indecency showed in this chapter. Another important note is that I may have exaggerated Ling Tong's capability a little here. However, I do think that Ling Tong is one of the best characters in the game, mainly because of his speed and his awesome charge attacks, so...well, it doesn't really matter, does it? Anyway, enjoy the chapter.

* * *

The moon had risen, slowly climbing to its highest throne amidst clouds and fog.

Ling Tong had been staring at the pale, round source of light for the last few minutes from the deck of his ship, not moving a bit save for a few small irritated glances thrown to his second-in-command who was pacing noiselessly but very disturbingly. It must be well past midnight already and both of them had been straining their ears to catch the smallest sound which might herald them the success – or perhaps, failure – of Gan Ning's ambush. There was none of it so far and Ling Tong began to feel the height of the tension around him reaching its limit.

Waiting had never fallen among his greatest virtues, at least that much he had been aware of since long ago. And he had to admit that the fate of his kingdom relied mostly upon a certain former pirate who was leading the decisive ambush.

His own fight had not been as easy as he had thought. While it was true that Wu soldiers were more used to fighting on a floating ground, the number of their adversary certainly was not something to be taken lightly. Cao Cao also seemed to have learned much from his previous defeat in the same territory and it had only made the battle more difficult than ever for Ling Tong's army. The struggle had taken a worse turn after Zhou Tai had retreated and the attack had been focused to his slowly dwindling forces. It still amazed him even now how they had been able to escape and follow their commander's plan without being decimated completely.

Ling Tong knew that he owed Lu Xun much for his seemingly endless supply of strategies, but it did not mean that he would not shout if the younger officer did not stop pacing soon.

However...

Maybe he could wait just for a little more. Who knows if Lu Xun suddenly earned his common sense back and stopped his utterly pointless waste of energy. Ling Tong would only waste his own breath if such was the case, not to mention, risk the failure of their great plan by exposing their position and suffer the wrath of their scary commander.

A slow, deep inhaling of the cool night air helped him to collect the remnants of his patience. Lu Xun had not stopped pacing but he chose to ignore it and look to the direction of his left, searching for his other companion. It was there amidst the thick fog, the shadow of Lu Meng's ship floating silently at the other side of the river. The reinforcement had added the number of his vessel and taken away those injured and died to be given proper treatment at another ship. All appropriate measures had been taken and yet the waiting seemed unwilling to end soon.

"Do you think he succeeds?"

To Ling Tong's surprise, the annoyingly persistent pacing sound had suddenly stopped and Lu Xun's voice echoed quietly in the thick air. He looked at the younger man's face, dark under the dim moonlight, and said stiffly, "We have yet to hear anything until now, which means that the ambush is a full success."

"I suppose so," the reply was careful, almost as if the strategist was trying to keep a darker possibility out of his mind. Ling Tong, however, could develop a rather accurate guess as to what the other possibility was and could not help but to feel his uneasiness mounting. It was not about a certain rival of his at all; it was about the fate of his people and country if they succumbed to Wei, to a ruler like Cao Cao.

Gan Ning could have been killed, was what probably Lu Xun had in mind. It meant that their plan had failed and would result in the losses of many other lives. He knew that most – if not all – of his companions preferred death to any kind of betrayal to their kingdom and lord, and Ling Tong could not help but to wonder if it was the time to question his own loyalty. He owned neither Zhou Yu's deep attachment nor Huang Gai's fervent loyalty, not even Lu Xun's passionate will to prove himself. All he knew was that he had grown up, lived in and fought for Wu for as long as he remembered. It might be odd not to, but it didn't mean that he couldn't.

"General," again Lu Xun's soft voice rose and Ling Tong turned to look at the strategist who was pointing his finger at a single dim light drifting toward them slowly. "It seems that our scouting boat has returned. They are lighting their lantern which means–"

Ling Tong did not wait around for the other officer to finish his sentence, but immediately headed to the stern of his ship where a guard was standing alertly and said, "Tell the other ships that we will aid the ambush party now."

After he had made sure that there was an answering light from his two other ships and Lu Meng's, he ordered a silent but swift move. The procession proceeded in a single file, quietly following the course of the river as Ling Tong went back to the deck, half-listening to the sound of waves colliding with the hull of his ships while his were eyes searching for any source of light which might tell them of their target's position. The thick mist proved to have a great concealment effect, but it also hindered them to see anything beyond a few metres ahead.

"The reconnoitering party reported that the ambush took place not far from the river intersection," Lu Xun suddenly appeared on his right, an anxious glint in his eyes. "It seemed that it was actually quite a success, but the considerable difference in number slowly overwhelmed the ambush party."

"That's always the problem of fighting with Wei, isn't it?" Ling Tong shot back sarcastically and yet the younger officer did not seem to take the slightest offense.

"I have an ill feeling about this battle," he mumbled, his forehead drawn into lines of a small frown.

"You may want to keep the ill feeling for yourself, Boyan, at least for now," Ling Tong's voice suddenly took a somber tone and Lu Xun looked up to find the general's nunchaku already in hand, his dark eyes fixed to a spot where tongues of fire blazed angrily in the night. Loud noises of weapons clashing and men shouting emerged above other nocturnal sounds and to his utter satisfaction, none of the makers of those sounds seemed to notice the approaching of more Wu vessels. It was just perfect.

The condition of the battle was, much to Lu Xun's incessant amazement, the exact repetition to their commander's solemn words only a few hours ago. How Zhou Yu could deduce it so accurately – down to the details of each enemy ship's position – from data and journals alone was a mystery he most likely would not solve soon.

But it also made him wonder. Was it supposed to be this easy?

Lu Xun shook his head. Ill feeling or not, the battle had arrived before his eyes. He nodded at Ling Tong who immediately gave directions to his fleet according to their commander's prepared strategy. They divided themselves into two and flanked the chaotic Wei army from both sides. Most of the enemy ships had fallen victim to Gan Ning's fire attack and some of them were dangerously close to drowning.

Again, he reflected, the High Commander's plan was working flawlessly.

Once the ships were close enough one to another, a number of small bridges were quickly established and soon there were Wu soldiers crossing to the enemy's ships with a daunting shout. Lu Xun drew his own twin sabers and plunged into the fight, pleased by the effect of their sudden attack. Almost all of Wei soldiers were sporting a terrified look on their faces, their will to fight vanishing with the surge of newly arrived enemies. To be ambushed twice in such little span of time seemed traumatizing enough to dishearten even the bravest of their warriors. On the other hand, Gan Ning's ambush party looked as if they had just earned a new strength and now were fighting viciously.

Strategy would be the doom of Cao Cao, Lu Xun thought as his blades brought down two other men, a little smile flitting across his face.

Still, the ill feeling did not vanish. He slipped past the fighting soldiers, occasionally slashing right and left, his eyes searching for another group of reinforcement. According to their plan, Zhou Tai's fleets should also move out once the ambush had been discovered and yet there was no sign of the other general's army. He looked around, searching for Ling Tong, and found him battling a group of spear-wielding soldiers. He quickly moved to aid the other man and yet, before he could raise any of his sabers, all of the attackers had fallen to the floor, red mocking bruises decorating their faces.

Lu Xun stopped next to his general, amusement and respect blending into his voice. "I always wonder how you do that."

"They are _awfully_ many," Ling Tong grumbled and wiped the drops of sweat running down his face with the back of his hand. "I have seen none of Zhou Tai's ships. Have you?"

"No," Lu Xun shook his head. "I've been looking around but I do not find him either. Do you think–?"

A loud cracking sound put an abrupt halt to his words and he instinctively leapt back, just in time to avoid the main pole of the ship from crashing down onto his head. From the corner of his eyes, he caught his general's shadow disappearing amidst the crowd on an adjacent ship. He quickly followed suit, shouting an order to his men to leave the burning vessel.

It took him several moments to finally realize that he was now aboard the enemy's command ship. Only few small fires had been started here but the air was hot and heavy since there were too many men on board. Lu Xun cursed inwardly. In such condition it would be hard to distinguish friends from foes and still he slashed right and left, mainly to protect himself from the strike of other weapons. His eyes were searching for any sign of the enemy commander, which in this case was Zhang Liao when a familiar voice reached his ears.

"Took you long enough, boy!"

He looked for the source of the voice and found Gan Ning standing in the middle of countless fallen bodies, his bloodied sword suspended carelessly on one shoulder. Lu Xun was about to ask the other man about Zhou Tai when a group of Wei soldiers came from behind Gan Ning, the tip of their spears glinting under the fire, and he shouted, "General!"

The former pirate turned around only to find his attackers crashing to the ground and Ling Tong staring at them disinterestedly. The longhaired man's dark eyes looked up and a smirk curved his lips as he remarked, "I see you haven't been killed yet."

"Not a chance," Gan Ning replied with a snort before dashing forward, running past his rival and taking down another band of soldiers. As each of his victims dropped dead to the ground, he turned around and declared, a wide grin on his face, "It's nothing the great Gan Ning can't handle!"

Ling Tong raised his eyebrows and was about to say something sarcastic when a Wu soldier approached their small circle out of the blue. He immediately recognized the attire as that of the elite forces under Zhou Yu's command as the newly arrived man halted and knelt before him, words quickly pouring out between panting breaths.

"General, Commander Zhou Yu orders your army an immediate retreat. The main camp has been attacked by Wei – a surprise attack – and our troops are at disadvantage. You are to leave the fight here to General Gan Ning and General Lu Meng and head to the castle at once."

"I know there is something wrong," Lu Xun growled to himself, a cross look settling on his face.

Ling Tong quickly turned to the younger man and said, "You stay here and help Lu Meng, Boyan. He will need you to end this battle quickly. You can aid us once everything here is settled, is that clear?"

"Yes, Sir," the young strategist answered, firm resolution toning his calm voice. Ling Tong nodded at him and turned around to leave, assembling his soldiers in process with a shrill whistling sound that pierced the night and rose above every other noise. Some of the men immediately stopped fighting and made a run to the bridges while the more confident ones crossed the gap with a single jump. He was about to follow his men when a shout halted his feet.

"Hey, don't get yourself killed! I still owe you a kiss for giving me a hand!"

It was not the time for petty rivalry – or rather personal hatred in this case – and yet Ling Tong could not help but to throw Gan Ning a really scathing look. He almost wished he hadn't when the former pirate returned it with an impish grin but managed to restrain himself from pursuing the exchange and forced his feet to follow his men. They quickly ascended into a run as he dashed through fighting soldiers, repeating his signals at certain intervals on his way.

Once he had arrived on his ship, he ordered a move out and proceeded with a quick briefing to his puzzled troops, aided occasionally by the messenger Zhou Yu had sent. A heated discussion among his two remaining officers, Zhu Ran and Cheng Pu, ensued, but when they were closing to the shore, Ling Tong put a stop to the brewing argument and said, "There is a good chance that the attacking troops have yet to know about Gan Ning's surprise attack and think that I am still setting an ambush at the down side of the river. Divide the men into three and we will strike from each castle gate. I'll take the center gate while each of you lead one-third of the men through the east and west. Make a commotion as loud as possible once you have begun the attack. You can shout 'kill the Wei scum!' or 'die, Cao Cao!' or anything you like. I don't care, as long as it can discourage them. And do not forget that the safety of our lord is a priority."

His two subordinates nodded and left to make necessary arrangements. Ling Tong let out a long sigh, for a moment relieved to get away from the burning heat of fire and skirmish. But it did not last long for another fighting loomed out in front of him as his ship drawing closer to the coast and new noises of battle gradually rose, replacing those he had left behind.

Well, at least now there was a clear explanation about Zhou Tai's absence, he thought grimly, still looking to the shore. Whether the fact that both sides launched their surprise attack on the same night was a pure coincidence or caused by undetected spying activities or Cao Cao – or Sima Yi – suddenly earned a gift to foresee the future, he was not sure. Though if it was the latter two, Ling Tong felt rather skeptical if they could survive this night.

"Everything is set, Sir," Zhu Ran announced just a few moments before they arrived.

"Alright, let's get moving," he commanded and signaled his men to descend from the ship. Something struck him as odd once he set his feet at the sandy ground, which was the lack of any welcome party from Wei. The port was quiet although there were signs of battle left everywhere. It was either their attack was not expected and the attacker had moved into the castle or there was an ambush lying in waiting. Ling Tong didn't know which one was better, but he had no time to halt and ponder. With his nunchaku gripped tightly between his fingers, he led his share of soldiers and advanced quickly to the front gate.

Before the gate, there was fighting going still. For once he was grateful of the fog which enabled his troops to approach unnoticed. They moved in the shadow for a while and then stroke swiftly and abruptly. Perhaps it was the haze – because for something to suddenly appear out of nowhere and jump at you with spears and swords are downright scary – but the fight had ended before he realized it, leaving the remaining Wu soldiers stunned with tears in their eyes as if disbelieving their luck to have reinforcement just in time.

Ling Tong looked around and grabbed a major he faintly recognized to serve Zhou Tai, asking quietly, "How many are they?"

"Thousands, General," the junior officer answered with a quivering voice. "They came with small ships from the east. The coastal guard couldn't hold them long and we – General Zhou Tai's troops – were pulled back to aid the main camp but–"

"Where is the lord?" Ling Tong cut him.

"Inside, with the other generals."

Letting go the shaking man, he signaled for his men to gather and prepare an assault, and then addressed the major again. "Alright, we have to get in there. Take your men and come with me. We are going to surprise them."

The tension was high, so high that Ling Tong could almost feel the spirit his soldiers emitted behind him soaring into the night sky. He took a deep breath and took his first step with a firm determination before running in full gallop, shouting as he did so. The responding yells his men made him shudder but he went on, a bit grateful that the mist wasn't as thick here. He could see the faces of every Wei soldiers in his line of sight once they heard all of the sordid shouting his troops roaring about Cao Cao, which stunned most of them into immobility.

The battle was easier than he thought, probably because the main camp also put up quite a defense despite the unforeseen nature of the attack. It looked like to him that the morale of the Wei soldiers had been starting to decrease even before his arrival. It did not really surprise him though, especially with Huang Gai around to protect the lord.

But the fight also dragged longer than he expected. He looked around anxiously, spotting neither any senior Wu general nor his own lieutenant, and decided to storm into the castle. But before he had the chance to follow his plan, an uproar erupted from the east and Ling Tong had no choice but to grin to himself as he recognized some of the things his own mouth had been shouting earlier. Convinced that his lieutenant could handle everything here for a while, he headed to the inner part of the castle.

On his way there, he was held back by a rush of Wei soldiers who were scurrying past him with horrified faces. He quickly leapt to a side, watching the waves of scampering soldiers in utter astonishment before a loud voice he recognized emerged above the deafening footsteps.

"Run, you stupid bastards! Run while you still can! Scared, aren't you?"

Sun Ce's red face brightened once he saw the nunchaku-wielder and his lips turned up into a grin. "Hey, good work, Ling Tong! That really scared them off!"

"Forgive my lateness, milord," Ling Tong fell onto his knee at once, more than thankful to see his lord safe and sound.

"Lateness? Don't be ridiculous! Your timing is perfect!" the Wu ruler grinned even wider. "Where did you learn those words you were shouting by the way? I was almost sure it was Gan Ning's troops that came!"

Ling Tong was about to give his own opinion about Gan Ning's language when Zhou Yu suddenly appeared by Sun Ce's side, his eternally immaculate appearance for once ruffled by sweat and more than a little dirt. He was clearly relieved to see Ling Tong, but a frown still creased his brow and he immediately asked, "Did General Gan's ambush work?"

"It did but their number started to be quite a problem when I left," he answered quickly and rose back to his feet. "I should go back there now and help them out."

Zhou Yu nodded. "I will send reinforcements as soon as possible. If things become too dangerous, commence a retreat."

"Yes, Sir," Ling Tong saluted before running back to the castle's courtyard in full speed, mourning for his weary feet and yet unwilling to let them rest for a moment. Once there, he searched for Zhu Ran and ordered him to stay and aid their commander while he himself would return with Cheng Pu to his ship. The rapid decreasing of the quantity of their enemy was evident and as long as there was no second wave of surprise attack, their victory here was assured. The lieutenant nodded and Ling Tong once more signaled for his men to gather and depart, all done as quickly as possible.

The first thing which he noticed once his ship was close enough to its previous battle ground was the fewer number of Wei ships still floating on the water. They were also noticeably closer to the Wei's main camp which also looked like to be in extreme chaos. It seemed that he did not need to worry but, he reflected, it couldn't hurt to be too careful. Without delay he ordered for crossing bridges to be established to the nearest ship on which some fighting were still going on.

A flash of red caught his eyes and he immediately recognized the colour of Lu Xun's attire. The younger man was still engaged in a battle with a number of enemy soldiers and even from that far Ling Tong could see that he was almost out of breath. A few strikes from his nunchaku helped to finish the job and he smirked at the strategist who seemed surprised at his reappearance

"You're here, which means–"

"We've fended them off," Ling Tong finished the sentence. "But I see that you're also faring pretty well here."

"Everyone is extremely brave, especially General Lu Meng," Lu Xun said, a twinkle of admiration in his eyes. "My strategy wouldn't be so much of a success if it wasn't for his bravery. But it seems that there is trouble still at the enemy's command ship."

Ling Tong nodded. "I think I better take a look there. Do you think you can deal with the rest? The Commander will send reinforcement but he also orders us to retreat if things get too dangerous."

"Understood," Lu Xun's voice was tired but determined. Ling Tong shot him a smile and quickly proceeded to the command ship.

The condition in the main ship was worse than he initially thought. More exhausted than he had ever been in years, he could barely register what was happening around him and only whipped his Rising Phoenix to every possible direction. It was when they finally seemed to slowly but surely gain the upper hand that he spotted Lu Meng at the other side of the ship. He huffed in relief and waved at the other general, earning a small nod in return.

That left the pirate.

Ling Tong shook his head. He was not anxious. In fact, it was really hard for him to imagine that Gan Ning could possibly be hurt although he had spent days and nights scheming for countless homicidal plans after his father's death. Gan Ning would always – annoyingly – be there no matter what he did, full of vigor and with a stupid grin on his face.

But, as Lu Xun had kindly pointed out again and again prior to their attack, no one could predict whether a battle was predictable or not. That was the most irritating part about battle.

And death, for all he knew, was the most unpredictable of all.

It was perhaps because of the weariness which had started to overwhelm him a little too much, since Ling Tong soon found himself looking around once more. And then twice and thrice more. There was still no sign of Gan Ning everywhere. It was then when he noticed a soldier in an ambush outfit fighting close to him, clearly overpowered by his three attackers. A few slashing from his nunchaku helped the Wu private before then he seized the private and asked, hurried and yet trying not to sound too anxious. "Where is your general?"

The man seemed surprised but an answer still came. "General Gan is pursuing a fleeing enemy general to the northern shore. I don't think he has returned–"

He did not wait for the soldier to finish and ran to the edge of the ship, searching for any mean of transport which could bring him to the opposite shore – to the Wei side of the river – all the way cursing the former pirate's recklessness. He immediately spotted a number of small boats which the ambush party had used earlier and jumped onto one of the nearest. There were two Wu soldiers on board, both visibly astonished at his sudden appearance which Ling Tong paid absolutely no heed of.

"Take me to the shore."

Trained well to follow orders without questioning them, they only mumbled a 'yes, Sir' and started to row. Ling Tong had his eyes fixed only to the shore, watching the tumult which had broken out there, that it surprised him to hear his name suddenly called.

"Ling Tong! What do you think you are doing?"

He looked up to the command ship and found Lu Meng staring down at him with blazing, almost angry eyes, to which he replied, "I will come back soon! Please take care of things for a little while!"

Lu Meng shouted something in return but Ling Tong could no longer hear it, the sound of his voice drowned amidst the sea of louder and closer ones as the boat distanced itself from the command ship. He reached the shore in no time and quickly disembarked, his eyes frantically searching around. There were a good deal of Wu soldiers on this side of the river, but most of them had already lied dead on the ground. The rest of standing soldiers – all Wei's as far as he could see – were watching him with the look of a predator on their faces, eyeing the telltale colour of his battle clothes. No sign of Gan Ning anywhere.

Anxious was a word too feeble to describe how he felt now. It almost reached the definition of fear.

All of a sudden, uproar erupted from the inner part of the camp. The soldiers turned to look at that direction and Ling Tong grabbed the chance to dash from the circle they had made around him and, quite foolishly, into the source of the commotion.

There was only one thought in his mind, conquering any other possible emotion.

He didn't want to see Gan Ning dead.

A large crowd had gathered and cheered – a sound which sickened him even worse – around something he could not see clearly. Ling Tong made his way through with the relentless help of his nunchaku, blindly swishing its one end through the group. What greeted him there at the end of his arduous journey hardly surprised him at all. Perhaps he had expected it. Perhaps he had even hoped for it to happen. He probably had during some points of his life.

It was Gan Ning – as his fear had expected – on the ground with his back bare for the entire world to see and a halberd embedded on its upper part, the sharp, still exposed tip glinting under the light of many torches. There was blood dripping from the wound it made only to pool on the dry, dusty soil and where the Sea Master had fallen forgotten but still close by its owner. Ling Tong did not cringe. In fact, he barely felt anything. He had seen this picture too many times behind his closed eyelids to be shocked.

The cheering around him had stopped completely, leaving a stifling silence to fill the void. And then, he thought he heard someone laughing. Whether it was one of Wei soldiers surrounding him or the sinister voices in the darkest depth of his heart – or if it was real at all – he was not sure, but he had no time to contemplate as a Wei soldier suddenly lunged at him with a sword raised up high. It was his reflex and his reflex alone which prevented himself from being cut into two by the sharp blade as he leapt closer to where Gan Ning was still lying immobile. He looked up and found many other soldiers with each of their weapon ready and a look he always met during every war, a look to climb through the harsh rank of military.

For the first time that night, Ling Tong knew that he had lost.

But then his hand fell to his side and touched Gan Ning's left arm, and upon sensing what was left from a human's warmth, he gained back his old stubbornness not to lose to anything. Not even death.

Not for the first time he wanted to curse Gan Ning for his bothersome influences.

Ling Tong smiled dryly to himself and rose to his feet, his Rising Phoenix ready in his hands.

"Come, you bastards."

--To be Continued--

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, so there are three options. One, they both survive and continue their catch-me-if-you-can game; two, Gan Ning is killed and leaves Ling tong weeping for his stubbornness; and three, both of them are killed. Each has its own consequences and I haven't made a decision yet which is why the next – and last – chapter will probably come out longer than usual. Thank you for reading, folks. For those who have reviewed the second chapter, triple thank you. Please review again 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summer Snow**

**Author: Atthla**

See **Disclaimer** and **Warning** in chapter 1.

**Notes:** At last, the final installation. Luckily I'm in no mood for an unhappy ending, so be happy, people! On to the story!

* * *

"Ahh, nice weather, isn't it?" 

Zhou Yu was not impressed. Oblivious to said nice weather and everything else but the subject in mind and the attempt of ignorance his companion so falsely displayed, he shot a glare to the weather connoisseur and reproached, "Do not try to change the subject, milord. This is a particularly serious matter and I shall not be misled by your petty efforts to distract me."

Sun Ce opened his mouth to protest but Zhou Yu had narrowed his eyes, discouraging any other sort of argument his lord might come up with. "I am steadfast in my opinion," he emphasized once more. "It is _not_ a good idea."

A flicker of exasperation flashed across Sun Ce's face. "Gongjin, a war – which was the most unpredictable and despicable I have ever experienced in my whole life – has just ended. I am tired of it and sure that you are too, so why are we still discussing this?"

"Because I do not think that trading prisoners is a good idea," Zhou Yu stated matter-of-factly, his voice rising a little to prove that this really was no laughing mater. "In fact, it is a rather dangerous course to take in such situation as dire as ours," he went on. "Cao Cao is an exceedingly objective-centered leader with countless devious schemes under his sleeves, so unless there is a hidden intention lying underneath, I doubt he will waste his time to prosecute something as mundane as trading prisoners."

To his mounting annoyance, the Little Conqueror laughed. "Don't be so harsh a judge on him, my dear friend. Maybe he's just suddenly hit with a sudden desire to do something less self-centered. Talking about altruism."

"Has it ever occurred to you, milord, that he might be plotting of spying?" Zhou Yu said dryly.

"To attack us again so soon? Nah, even he is not that stupid."

"I must say that it is not entirely impossible," the longhaired general reminded.

"Nothing is impossible if we speak in your language, Yu," the Little Conqueror smiled affectionately, a gentle thumb brushing his cheek and the black curtain of long, sleek hair. Zhou Yu frowned, finding such public display of affection highly inappropriate while there were soldiers standing on guard in sight, but did not raise an argument over the matter when before long the hand fell from his face. He remained silent for a long moment, watching his lord's smile withering into something much more somber. Not at all something he wished to see and Sun Ce's voice was almost quiet, lacking the sheer willpower it usually contained when he spoke again, "Can we just drop this now? I've made my decision. This war has already claimed so many casualties that I can't help but to feel like I want to do something for my people. Having their family back is the least I can do for them."

Stubbornness. Zhou Yu could almost see the word staring back at him in a most glaring manner and while he could muster the same quality on a quite comparable level, he also knew when and where to draw the line. Sometimes responsibilities were just too much and his best friend was right. It was somewhat comforting to know that they were trying to do something good for those who had done so much for them.

He sighed in defeat and finally dropped the subject. "As you please, milord, but do bear in mind that I have warned you more than once."

"Deal," Sun Ce flashed him a small grin. "Cao Cao can plot and scheme as much as he wishes – and with a bit of luck on our side, he may fall from his chair and die in process or something – but for now I just don't want to go visiting Gan Ning bearing a topic as gloomy as war."

Zhou Yu nodded in agreement and they continued their delayed journey to the officers's quarters. The sun was bright, cheerful above them and he had to admit, though grudgingly, that it was indeed a nice weather, a fairly pleasant and much-needed diversion from continuous meetings and frowning faces he had to deal with since the break of dawn – or rather _before_ the break of dawn six days ago. Reports of casualties seemed to be endless, messengers with strained faces traveled back and forth between them and the Wei's ruler who by now had taken refuge in one of his nearest strongholds, and his generals had been sporting grave looks like tomorrow would never come.

That was exactly why he had given Lu Xun a day off. The High Commander was not one to play favorites, but he did find the young strategist rather endearing in his eagerness to perform his duty as best as he could. And sometimes, things were just too much for a seventeen-years-old boy. He had seen it, the weariness painted so plainly on Lu Xun's face, and the poor boy had even tried to cover it with a brusque manner Zhou Yu felt unnatural and unbefitting for one of his nature.

A day off would do him good, he thought with a degree of satisfaction, but couldn't help but to wonder if it was just another do-something-altruistic deed his friend had just mentioned. Perhaps. Not that it really mattered now.

"That guy was crazy," suddenly Sun Ce's voice rose above their soft footsteps.

Zhou Yu turned a pair of curious eyes at him, noting the half-thoughtful, half-pleased look on his lord's face. "Who? General Gan?"

"Both of them," his tone of voice was nothing if not amused and the High Commander had to raise his eyebrows at the unmistakable grin on the other man's face. As if it wasn't enough to emphasize his point, he then repeated, almost sounding proud, "They were crazy. Utterly, brilliantly crazy."

"I fail to see what is so amusing about the mad feat they did," Zhou Yu remarked dryly. "If only General Lu Meng did not have the presence of mind to notify us at once and send every reinforcement available, we might very well have lost two even though infuriatingly daft, valuable officers nonetheless."

Sun Ce chuckled, a sound that reverberated in the still afternoon air and for some reasons, annoyed him to no end. The Wu lord slowed down his pace and attempted to plant a brief kiss on a white, porcelain cheek, like he had often tried to do solely for the sake of teasing and frustrating the High Commander. For once, he was successful and laughter soon followed at the indignation appearing on his dear friend's face. "You're really pissed off, aren't you, love?" his voice was dripping with amusement and Zhou Yu couldn't help but notice that his eyes twinkled at the term of endearment he gleefully used. "Not that I blame you. Even I was so close to strangling and feeding them to every creature in the Yellow River if not for their condition which was so bloody...well, bloody."

Casting a dark glare at a pair of grinning guards nearby, the longhaired general brushed off the hand which had settled comfortably around his waist and said sternly, "Somehow I am under the impression that you do not treat this matter seriously, milord. For all I know, they were jeopardizing the continuation of our kingdom and the lives of our people."

"Mm," the respond was careless, and Zhou Yu cast a dark look at the other man, reprimand hovering at the edge of his tongue when Sun Ce suddenly turned to face him and sighed happily. "But don't you think it was romantic?"

The High Commander could already feel his head spinning madly. "Romantic?"

"Yes," a grin was now evident on the lord's face. "What else can you call Ling Tong's bravery to go through fire and water only to save a comrade-in-arms he's supposed to hate? He doesn't have to, you know, if he really can't stand him as much as he constantly tries to make us believe." The grin widened and Zhou Yu felt his headache rapidly worsening. "But now we know for sure that Ling Tong doesn't hate Gan Ning, right?"

All he knew for sure now was that the world was at its end. Or rather the kingdom of Wu was at its end. There would be no future for Wu under a leader who obviously considered the performance of spectacular recklessness and stupidity as a romantic achievement.

The idea of an early retirement suddenly didn't sound so bad.

"And what kind of relevance does that...detail have with the continuation of our kingdom?" he finally said through gritted teeth.

Sun Ce looked at him with something close to reproach. "Try to look at something from the bright side, Yu. Now Gan Ning knows that Ling Tong loves him back. Isn't that a good thing?"

Zhou Yu decided that one of them had to remain sane and quickened his pace to the officers's quarters before he lost another shred of sanity.

---

There was a hidden power somewhere in the universe whose whole existence is devoted to make sure that certain people were to be made fun at in every possible way.

Ling Tong was fairly sure that he was one of the more unfortunate souls stalked by _that_ power.

He was perching on the railing at the second floor just above the entrance to the western area of the castle, completely hidden from view owing to a massive, ancient tree which shelter he had always been glad to receive when he wanted to be alone. The quarters at this level were usually empty, the castle designed to accommodate a total of officers they had never been able to reach because more often than not, those who perished in battle numbered far greater than those who came to enlist.

Looking up to the blue cloudless sky, he sighed. The weather was nice and here lies his problem with the world in general.

Why did all, including the sun and the pair of guards he had passed on his way here, have to look bright and cheerful when the only thing he wanted was to kick every single thing in his sight if it wasn't for his still healing wounds? Here he was moping and sulking in silence while everyone – and everything – else looked as if they were having the best day of their life.

He sighed, silently wishing that he brought with him a mound of pebbles to throw carelessly to the ground below. At least with his arm working on something – no matter how pointless – time would not pass in this agonizingly slow way. He had been tittering in this mood since the physician had officially allowed him to leave the bed, his mind drifting aimlessly with nothing but unpleasantness ahead and discomfort shadowing every step he took. More often than not, he would end up being irritated with himself and start to look for someone – or something – to vent his anger on.

The source of his problems had never really changed. They all were centered around a certain pirate who had the guts to kill his father and then to kiss him in front of their young strategist friend and only a week before, to lie bleeding and be _thisclose_ to plummeting straight into hell before his very eyes. Ling Tong wasn't sure that there was enough compassion in his heart to forgive the other general for what he had done, not then, not now, and most likely not ever.

And yet something kept him thinking about the unruly pirate, like a loose knot tied to one end of his awareness. Perhaps brushing with death did it to him, but then again, it hadn't been the first time he had taunted the inevitable to come and fetch him even though the many previous rendezvous had been triggered by much less stupid causes.

He hadn't seen Gan Ning since that night, content to remain ignorant as far as the definition goes. If only Lu Xun hadn't visited him often with news concerning their fellow officer, his recuperation would be as smooth as their High Commander's hair. Even after he had recovered, Ling Tong kept avoiding the former pirate's room although it was only two doors down the hall from his.

There were things that better remained untouched. Undisturbed.

Ling Tong was wondering idly which branch would be able support his weight when colliding voices reached his ear. Coming from the direction of the officers's quarters were several of his comrades, led by the lord himself who seemed to be holding a debate with his second-in-command. He might be amused to see that Zhou Yu's eloquence could be decimated so utterly and completely by a simple kiss in the cheek or something like that if not for a small voice hinting to him that _he _– along with a certain pirate – were the subject of their so-called debate.

"He looks sad, you can't deny that."

"I was not about to. And can you please put some distances between your hands and any part of my body for once, milord?"

"Am I not allowed to do things I like in my own kingdom? Anyway, get Ling Tong to see him. I have the hunch that we will lose one, and then two, of our bravest officers if you don't do it soon."

"And how am I supposed to execute your order, Sir?"

"I don't know. You're the High Commander, you should be able to think of something. Threaten him with a demotion or death penalty or something like that should do the trick."

"I do not take the authority trusted upon me so lightly as to do anything such–"

"I'm going to kiss you if you don't say yes."

Ling Tong was so close to laughing out loud that he almost lost his balance and fall over. His hands gripped the railing just in time and he watched the group pass by in silence, not quite eager to let them know of his whereabouts. Zhou Yu would do what Sun Ce ordered him to, that much he was certain.

And of course, when he had just thought that no one would notice him perching there in total silence, Lu Xun had to turn around and _notice_ him.

Damn perceptive schoolboy.

The young strategist opened his mouth, but Ling Tong sent him a glare which made him close it again. Lu Xun frowned, which he responded in kind, and yet the younger man refused to be defeated this once and continued frowning at him as well as pointing at the direction he had just come from with his eyes and a slight tilting of his head persistently.

Fully aware what the message was, Ling Tong glared at the young strategist, refusing point blank, which only got him a cold smirk which promised countless evil things in return. Lu Xun turned around and followed the rest who still seemed oblivious of his short absence, leaving the other man to stew alone in his own anger.

There was no real harm, Ling Tong told himself consolingly once he had finished cursing Lu Xun in every degrading way he could think of, to visit the pirate just once. After all, he had gone through the trouble of saving him. There was nothing wrong with making sure that his hard work didn't go to waste – and perhaps, also to gloat a little. After all, it wasn't just an everyday happening that someone had saved the murderer of his father.

Finally reaching a conclusion, he jumped down from the second story and landed with less grace than usual, his ribs protesting against the abuse. The door to Gan Ning's room was half ajar when he arrived and the former pirate could be seen in the middle of a struggle of getting himself out of bed in order to reach for his sword, which was inconveniently put on top of the drawer. The groans and curses he was creating plainly suggested that it was not an easy feat for the injured man.

Ling Tong put a careless hand on the door and remarked, his voice containing more sarcasm than every person in the three kingdoms combined. "You know, you can just shout for someone rather than trying to reopen your wounds and kill yourself in the stupidest way possible."

Surprised and almost falling out of the bed because of it but obviously far from willing to admit so, Gan Ning only grumbled, "Now that you're here, why don't you give that to me?"

Ling Tong snorted. "Ungrateful bastard."

The other man scowled at him. "Look who's talking,"

Ignoring the rebuttal, he invited himself into the room and tossed the 'Sea Master' to the injured general, who despite the gravity of his wounds, still managed to raise a hand and catch it. He maintained a stony silence while Gan Ning examined his sword, taking in the white cloths that wrapped around the pirate's torso and a collection of bruises and scratches which decorated his arms.

He wasn't trying to sympathize. He had his own share of injuries and if anything, it was the reckless pirate's own fault that he was wounded so badly.

But maybe, just maybe, he didn't want the other general to die just yet. Perhaps it was one of those things. He should be the one who killed Gan Ning and he couldn't let anyone take that privilege from him.

"I was very stupid, wasn't I?"

The former pirate sounded oddly self-conscious and it took Ling Tong a long moment to compile a suitably scathing respond. "To the farthest point of extreme," he said at last. "And just the night before I thought you couldn't be more stupid."

Quite surprisingly, Gan Ning laughed at that. "Exceeding expectations, that's me."

Ling Tong refused to deign the self-praise with a reply, not even a rolling of eyes, and settled on glaring at the assortment of medicine set on the table. He could feel the other man's eyes boring to the side of his head but he didn't rise to the challenge. Now if he looked at the former pirate, there was only uneasiness. For some reasons he hardly tried to interpret, his stock of anger and revulsion had disappeared without a trace. That uneasiness would eventually breed more hatred, yes, but still he didn't like feeling _that _uncomfortable.

Perhaps he was playing with death too much.

"They said you're the one who brought me back." Once again, it was Gan Ning who broke the silence.

"Yeah, kinda," he replied carefully, all of a sudden feeling a lot more uncomfortable than before. "As much as I love to see you dead, I also find satisfaction in letting those I despise to be in my debt. By the way, how does it feel to owe something as big as your life to me?"

"For a reason, that sounds really stupid," the other pointed out dryly.

Ling tong shrugged, finally looking back at his companion. "Well, we both know that you are the one I hate the most and to have you no longer be able to feel guilty for your sin of killing my father is unsatisfying at some points and–"

It shouldn't be possible, Ling Tong found himself arguing as his sentence was cut by an intrusion he would not rather describe. Gan Ning was injured – heavily, severely injured, as a matter of fact – which should make the full exploit of his muscles rather impossible, which in turn should result in a rather restricted choice of movement. The power he was able to exert should be also limited, and yet Ling Tong saw none of these symptoms once the pirate pulled him by the wrist hard that he lost his balance, placed the other hand on his shoulder to stop the fall and kissed him right on the mouth, all done with an agility a badly injured man shouldn't be capable of.

An extremely slow reaction, he finally deduced when a wince and a groan forced Gan Ning to break the contact. He watched the other general hissing and cursing at his wounds with some amusement – and no little satisfaction.

"I guess this is where the phrase 'serves you right' should make its glorious entrance."

"Shut up," the other man growled.

Ling Tong only smirked lazily. "_Serves you right._ That's what you get from being incredibly stupid and impatient."

Instead of the desired effect, a smirk appeared on Gan Ning's face. "Does that mean you're gonna let me to do that again later? When I'm able to give you, let's say, a proper treatment?"

"You keep looking from the wrong point," he mumbled sourly.

"It's no fun looking from your point."

"Asshole."

The irritating smirk only grew wider. "Believe me, I'm a really great kisser. Don't you wanna know what heaven feels like?"

A wince passed across Ling Tong's face. "How is it possible that your way of thinking always manage to aggravate me?"

"The problem lies on your side, you know," the other man generously pointed out.

"Of course. It's kinda impossible to make you admit your own mistake, isn't it?" he said sarcastically.

Another retort was ready to be hurled but then Gan Ning's face twisted and a moment later he had already laughed hard, as hard as his injuries allowed him. Ling Tong looked away, unwilling to let the former pirate see that he too was having trouble keeping a smile at bay. It was childish, really, but strangely he didn't mind. Having an argument and laughing at it was somehow better than feeling uncomfortable when he was near the other man.

"Hey, listen," Gan Ning spoke up again and Ling Tong felt slightly uneasy to hear the seriousness in his voice. "I don't wanna sound like I'm putting some false hope or anything but, you know, you saved me and all, and I can't help but to think that you don't hate me as much as I thought."

Crossing his arms in front of his chest, Ling Tong replied, "And your point is?"

"I know you're going to be difficult," the other general glowered at him. "You like me, don't you? More than you're willing to admit?"

"I prefer the word 'loath' actually, it sounds better," he said, careful to maintain his voice as nonchalant as possible. He knew that discussion would come, but surely not this soon.

No tact at all.

A new grin found its way to Gan Ning's face, brightening it in a manner which absolutely irritated Ling Tong somehow. "But we both also know that there is a fine line between love and hate. Or loath. Whatever you call it."

"I'm not sure you know on which side I am," he countered, challenging.

The grin did not falter. "Maybe not, but I have a very good guess about it."

Ling Tong fell silent, every fraction of his body numb with cold and the argument forgotten. Gan Ning was still grinning but the fiery brown eyes held his gaze like a pair of wolfhounds, fixed, unrelenting. It wasn't supposed to come to this, that little game of theirs. It was what kept his balance in check, the one thing which allowed him to live his life without too much regret and self-blaming that he had not been able to save his father that day. It was the only reason he could give to himself to keep living his days in the former pirate's company, the only proof he could present to others – and himself – that he still hated the other man.

He wasn't sure if he could still live on if that one mask fell and shattered.

But Gan Ning never understood that. If he did, then he obviously didn't care. Whatever Ling Tong did to sow animosity between them, he would always return. Not always in a good mood, but he _would _always return. Perhaps the pirate thought that it was funny to toy with him like this.

Or perhaps all this time, Gan Ning had apologized and tried to make amends with always coming back. He could never put an apology into words, Ling Tong knew, especially not to him. The chance was very slight, but if that was the case...

If that was the case, then maybe it was his time to grow up and deal with it.

His mouth was dry and everything else seemed wrong, but Gan Ning was still looking at him steadily and he heard himself said in a voice oddly quiet, "I still hate you."

"Nothing new to me," the former pirate shrugged, his smile long since vanishing from his face. "It's your decision, really."

Ling Tong almost snorted. The decision was his, yes, and yet he couldn't help but to feel that Gan Ning would – deliberately or not – always interfere regardless what his decision was.

The stupid pirate. So intolerably stupid that almost certainly he didn't realize that he had claimed a spot in Ling Tong's life and could not be removed no matter what.

The longhaired general inhaled a deep breath and stated acidly, "I can be very difficult. Much more difficult than every degree of difficulty I may have displayed before."

It was an impossibly wide grin that brightened up Gan Ning's face. "I think I can handle that."

Ling Tong looked away and murmured, "We'll see."

Gan Ning didn't reply, but he knew that the former pirate was still sporting that stupid grin on his face and if he turned to look now probably he would suddenly have an irresistible urge to punch the other man square in the face, and so he didn't and stared resolutely at the open window instead. The day was bright, beautiful, the sunlight merry but not too hot, and there were muted voices carried by the wind, softly and steadily caressing his ears.

It was peace. And at this moment, the thought made him feel contented. Free.

He had forgiven himself.

--The End--

* * *

**Ramblings:** Well, nothing conclusive but...yeah, that's the ending. Now that I think of it, this fic has nothing to do with summer and certainly not with snow. The title just a little whim of mine, really, forgive me. I know the ending leaves so many holes but I think Ling Tong needs a little more time to come to terms with whatever happens above and I simply cannot rush things to happen. I may write another fic to conclude this one but I really have no idea how so I can't promise anything. Anyway, thanks for everyone who has supported me in this short journey. I hope you enjoy reading this fic as much as I writing it. If someone still feels dissatisfied or even angry in the way I write them, I apologize. Thanks everyone! 


End file.
